


She'll Be Okay.  She Has To Be.

by letmeweaveyouatale



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeweaveyouatale/pseuds/letmeweaveyouatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Mindy's due date arises, things take a turn for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is Danny's POV. 
> 
> This is also my first ever fic! *gasps*. Please enjoy it and leave your suggestions on how it can be improved!  
> All comemets and criticism allowed!  
> Enjoy

Danny could remember the day she told him she was pregnant. It was the happiest day of his life. He knew from that day on that he would be part of a family. He would be a father. One who didn't bail on his family at the first sign of trouble. One who would love his wife and child with all of his heart and never do anything to hurt them. Yes, Danny promised himself that he'd be the father he wished for all his life. 

He was busy rechecking Mindy's hospital bag for the third time in the past hour, when he looked over to his left and stole a glance at his beautiful wife, who was watching "You've Got Mail" for the eight time this week. He noticed that she was silently quoting the movie, word perfect. He smiled at the thought that in just under a week, he'd be a father. He's not going to lie, that thought both scared and excited him. What if something went wrong? What if he wasn't there because he promised Jeremy he'd do last minute cover? But, Danny had learned from Mindy to just take a breath and calm himself down, because worrying himself over silly thoughts only made him angry.  
After he made sure the bag was okay, he made his way over to the couch and joined Mindy. Her custom made maternity shirt was bursting at the seams as he slowly lifted her legs and placed them over his. He could sit like this forever, just himself and his wife, wasting away the hours watching rom-com movies, but both himself and Mindy were counting down the days until she was due.  
Towards the end of the movie, he looked over and saw that Mindy was rubbing her forehead, and her face had become a shade that concerned him. He asked if she was okay, to which she gave a quick "Hmm, yeah I'm fine, babe", and told him she was just tired. He knew never to argue with Mindy when she was tired, so instead, got her a glass of water, and ushered her to bed. Being Mindy, she complained that she was missing the movie, but he promised her that they would watch it again tomorrow. Once inside their bedroom, he removed all of her clothes from the bed and placed them in a pile, on top of the pink dresser. He helped his heavily pregnant wife into bed, placed the water on the bed side table, and kissed her gently on the cheek and forehead. He noticed that Mindy was already asleep once he'd returned from the living room. With great care not to wake her up, he slowly lowered himself into the queen size bed and wraped himself around her. It may only have been 9pm, but he thought that he may as well get all the sleep he could now, because once the little one came, he'd be up all night.

It was pitch dark outside. It must have been after midnight, when he awoke to the sound of Mindy crying in her sleep, with beads of sweat rolling from her forehead. She was tossing in her sleep, her arms roaming above her head, and whispering his name in a panicked tone. Her breating was erratic and mostly shallow. Her face was pale and Danny knew right away that something was wrong. This wasnt just a nightmare that she was used to get every now and then. He did everything he could to wake her, but none of it was working. He checked her pulse. It was weak. He called out her name, hoping that she'd waken to his voice, but it didn't work. Danny knew that she would have to be seen by a doctor straight away. There wasn't time to wait for an ambulance. Danny carefully picked up his wife, wrapped her favourite blanket around her, and made his way to his car. She'll be okay, she has to be.


	2. He Simply Nodded His Head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's thoughts as he drives through the busy streets of New York, trying to get to the hospital, with an unconscious Mindy beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this sooner than planed, so I hope you enjoy it! As before, all comments and criticism are very welcome.  
> Thank you so much for the amazing comments on the last chapter. It means a lot!  
> Enjoy!  
> letmeweaveyouatale

It felt as though he'd been driving for hours through the dark, cloudy night, when it had only been about ten minutes. But, to him, they were the longest, most anxious, and stressful ten minutes of his life.  
He had carefully placed his wife in the front passenger seat, and placed the seatbelt over her swollen stomach. He had to make sure they were safe. He thought about laying her down on the back seats, but there was no room due to the baby car seat. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it, hoping to God that's his child would be sitting in it soon. He had checked Mindy's pulse and breathing, but it was still pretty weak and shallow. He needed to get to St.Brendan's as quickly as possible. Even though it was past midnight, the streets of New York were busy with people getting on with their lives. He envied the way a young couple, who were so in love with one another, were walking down the street, laughing and holding hands. He became angry at a drunk, middle aged man, who crossed the road in front of his car, and shouted at him about not looking where he was going. But most of all, he became increasingly worried when his wife didn't answer the desperate calls of her name. He didn't even want to entertain the thought that she may not wake up.  
When he reached the entrance to the hospital, he ran to the other side of the car, picked up Mindy, and carried her into the reception. It wasn't until the cool, warm air coming from the A.C hit his face, that he noticed one of the doctors asking him if he needed help. Danny couldn't find the right words to tell him that the love of his life and his unborn child might be in serious danger, and that he could lose both of them forever. He simply nodded his head, and watched helplessly as the doctors took his wife away.


	3. The Blinds on the Windows Were Drawn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny looks out to find what's wrong with Mindy and their unborn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, a new chapter for you all! I honestly didn't think anyone would read this, so I'm so happy that at least someone is!  
> As before, all comments and criticism are very welcome! Thank you for reading!  
> Enjoy  
> letmeweaveyouatale

He had worked in this hospital for the last 8 years, but it was only tonight that Danny noticed all the posters, photographs, and signs, that pointed patients in the right direction. He had been staring at a poster that informed people of the key signs and symptoms to look out for if you think you're having a heart attack, for the past 45 minutes, when he was awaken from his trance like daze, by a kind looking nurse.  
"Sir? The Family Room might be more comfortable for you. If you like I can take you there?" She was right, Danny was uncomfortable sitting in that hard, blue plastic chair that he hated, but he didn't want to leave the reception. He wanted to be close to Mindy, even though she was in probably in another part of the hospital. He politely refused the young nurse, but asked her if he could tell her anything on Mindy's condition, and, if he could sit with her. She told him that she would be back in a minute, and to just stay positive. Stay positive? How was he meant to do that? His unborn child and wife had been rushed to hospital in need of serious medical attention. For the first time in his life, Mindy was the only positive thing he could think of. He loved the thought of coming home to see her after a long day at work, and seeing her watch her favourite rom com's over and over again, and quoting the entire film. He didn't know how to stay positive when she wasn't around. It just didn't feel right.  
The nurse returned to him, after what felt like forever, but was only 5 minutes to tell him that Mindy was in ICU and he could go see her. Being an OB/GYN and working at this hospital, Danny knew his way around the place pretty well, but he allowed the young nurse to walk with him. She had a kind face, one that was soft and loving. She tried to make small talk with him on the way to the ward, but there's only so much pretend listening a guy can do. When they arrived at ICU, he told the nurse that he would be able to find her room, and thanked her.  
He thought that the only room she could be in is the Pre-Natal room, which, thankfully he'd only ever been in once before, when a patient had severe bleeding. When he arrived at the room, he looked into the window and saw Mindy lying there, with all kinds of monitor wires hooked up to her. She had an oxygen mask surrounding her mouth, and all Danny could think of was how frail and weak she looked. He'd never seen her like that before and it scared him to death. Danny quickly entered her room, and, maybe it's because he's a doctor, but whenever he walks into a hospital room he needs to pick up a chart. He thought about reading Mindy's chart. He needed answers, mainly because when ever he asked anyone if they knew anything, all he got were blank expressions. But when he saw how helpless and weak Mindy looked, he rushed to her side. He sunk into the big, red, comfy chair, situated next to her bedside, and took her hand in his. He sat like this until he slowly felt his eyes become heavier, and the room become quieter.

 

It was the sounds of her machine franticly beeping and buzzing, and the noises of the doctors shuffling into the room, that woke Danny up straight away. Her blood pressure and heart rate had dropped dramatically, and she began to have severe convulsions. Danny was pleading with her to wake up, and telling her that he loved her with all of his heart. He was quickly ushered out of her room by the same, kind nurse from earlier. The blinds on the windows were drawn, and Danny was left alone, outside the door, praying to God that Mindy and their child survived.


	4. He Remembered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny remembered the night before and the promises he made to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the next chapter. It's small but I just wanted to update it! It was originally meant to end here, but I promise you that the next chapter will be happy! I honestly didn't think people would read this, so I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying it!  
> As always, all comments and criticism are welcome! Thanks you!  
> Enjoy  
> letmeweaveyouatale

Being and OB/GYN, Danny knew about all of the risks that came with preeclampsia.

Sitting outside the operating room, Danny held his face in his hands and prayed that everything would go smoothly. His thoughts returned to the night before hand, and his mind began to replay the conversation he and Mindy had at the end of the movie, like it was a scene from a play. He remembered how she said that her headache was nothing, and how he thought that he should have insisted on taking her temperature before she fell asleep, but Mindy would have been too stubborn to let him do it. He remembered himself waking up to her cries and desperately trying to wake her. He remembered the drive into the hospital, and how all he could think of was saving his family. He remembered the kind doctor, who asked him if he needed help, and how he just simply nooded his head because he was unable to speak. He remembered how the nurse made small talk with him, and how he mainly ignored her. He remembered the sight of Mindy, laying helpless and alone in that hospital bed, unable to talk or laugh. He remembered the soft, warm feeling of her hand as it intertwined with his, and the feel of her wedding ring touching his cold skin. He remembered that feeling of drifting off into a cautious sleep, knowing that he would have to be alert and ready if anything went wrong. He remembered the piercing sounds of the machines and the shuffling of the doctors rushing into her room, as Mindy's heart rate and blood pressure began to fall. He remembered seeing Mindy fitting, and being in so much pain, and how he felt so helpless. 

Danny may have remembered a lot of bad things, and frankly made some unwanted memories in that short amount of time, but he also remembered some of the good times he and Mindy shared. He remembered how he travelled around New York searching for Mindy after she left his Ma's dinner all those months ago. He remembered how she told him that she was pregnant, and how he became the happiest man in the city. He remembered how he proposed to Mindy out of the blue in the doctors lounge in front of everyone, and how she said yes and called everyone she knew to tell them. But most of all, Danny remembered how much he loved Mindy, and how much he loved his child. How he would do anything to protect them, to make sure that they were safe and happy. How he would make sure that they knew they were loved, and how he made a promise, not only to them, but to himself, that he would never leave them.


	5. He Felt Eternal Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's life five months after that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *FINALE SPOILER*  
> I didn't read anything prior to the finale so I had no idea that Mindy would have preeclampsia. Crazy! 
> 
> This is the final chapter *sad face* This work was a lot of fun to write. (I love writing form Danny's POV)  
> Would you guys like more works from me? Let me know in the comments  
> As before, all comments and criticism are very welcome.  
> Enjoy and thank you  
> letmeweaveyouatale

"Hey, babe? Have you seen Brown Bear? I can't find him anywhere" 

Danny was getting ready for work in their bedroom, when he heard his wife's voice filter through out their home. Her voice was soft and almost cartoon like, and he loved hearing it. She had told him previously that people found her tone of voice slightly annoying, but he didn't agree. Sure, when they first met, he hated the way she would interrupt him over and over again, just to inform him of all the top celebrity gossip, or how much she loved Chris Evans. But, in time he found himself looking forward to their impromptu lunch dates, morning meetings and subway journeys, just so he'd could get to know her a little better. So he could she her smile and laugh. It also made himself feel better about his life, one, that until he became friends with Mindy, was a sad and lonely one.  
He took a quick glance along the floor of the room, and saw Brown Bear laying underneath all of Mindy's work clothes. Once he had finished adjusting his shirt buttons, and picked up Brown Bear, his eye was drawn to a framed photo that was sitting on top of Mindy's pink dresser. It was a photo of Mindy and Danny taken a few days before she was rushed into hospital. He shuddered at the thought of that night resurfacing again, but no matter how hard he stopped himself from thinking about those dreadful events, he just simply couldn't. It was the worst day of his life. He hated seeing Mindy in all that pain and suffering, and not being able to help her. Believe me he tried to, he pleaded with the on call doctors to allow him to assist on her operation, but he wasn't allowed. Instead, he had to wait outside, with only his thoughts and God for company.  
The loud ticking of the wall clock beside him awoke him from his daze. Carefully, he placed the framed photo back onto the dresser and made his way downstairs and in to the kitchen, with Brown Bear in hand.

He walked in to see Mindy searching high and low for her precious, childhood bear. She was dressed in skinny jeans and an oversized shirt, with her hair tied to her head in a messy bun. He could honestly say that she'd never looked more perfect. Danny gave her a soft "Hey" and looked at her, lovingly, while dangling her teddy bear in front of her. He could hear her squeal and let out a sigh of relief, while she hugged him and took Brown Bear from him. He knew exactly what she needed him for, because he remembered her telling him about it last night. Apparently, it worked on her when she was a baby. 

Although the events of that night were the worst of his life, March 24th was also the best day of his life, because it was the day his son was born. Mindy had needed an Emergency C Section in order for her baby to survive. Danny knew it was the right choice to make, even though complications could occur with Mindy. During her operation, he caught a break and thankfully, nothing major worrying happened. His son, Elijah Daniel Castellano, was born weighing six pounds, on the dot. While Mindy was in recovery, Danny went to see his newborn son. He was moved to the ICU maternity ward as a precaution, because of the nature of his birth. Danny looked into the perfect, clear, brown eyes of his son and found beauty and innocence. He promised him that he would always be there for him, to love and care for him. He promised to look out for him and to always love his mother. He promised him that he'd never leave him.

Danny walked hand in hand with his wife and joined Mindy in the living room. Their son was laying flat on his back, hands and legs flaying about in the air. He was so happy and content. He'd had got so much stronger and bigger in the past five months. He also couldn't believe how fast Mindy had recovered too. She had suffered from severe preeclampsia, which gave her convulsions and dangerously low blood pressure, but she responded well to treatment and was released from hospital, along with their son, less than a week later. Danny didn't give her enough credit sometimes.  
Mindy picked up Elijah from his play mat and cradled him in her arms. With her free hand, she waved Brown Bear above his face and told him that he belonged to him now. She told him that Brown Bear would help him sleep, and keep all of his secrets. Danny felt a wave of love fill his body and heart. The feeling of eternal love for his wife and son. A feeling he was never going to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How amazing was the finale? Not only was Peter and Jeremy's dance on point, but both Mindy's and Chris' acting was beautiful. They need an Emmy nod for that!  
> The final scene is too perfect not to pick up on.  
> #RenewMindy


End file.
